Single and twin screw extruders are well known continuous processing apparatus which are mainly used in the polymer and ceramics but as well in food industry where e.g. pasta and snack products are produced. Since 1992 (DE 4202231 C1) extruders were also suggested to be used for continuous freezing of frozen deserts like ice cream.